


a matter of perspective

by serpentineshadows



Series: in a world, on your own [3]
Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Bakugou Katsuki is So Done, Crossover, Fights, Gen, Implied Dimension Travel, Not Canon Compliant, Set during Bakugou's house arrest, Set during Wano for Zoro so i guess it's a manga spoiler, also i dont even remember how he got lost anymore, bakugou is slightly ooc bc he does not swear bc author doesn't, bc Zoro is dumb, forgot to mention zoro has a devil fruit in this, is zoro getting lost really a spoiler though, more bakugou pov than zoro pov...why? bc i hate myself, that quickly spirals into, the most unbeta'd of unbeta'd fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serpentineshadows/pseuds/serpentineshadows
Summary: Zoro gets lost in Wano and ends up in the UA dorms during Bakugou's house arrest. Confusion ensues.





	a matter of perspective

**Author's Note:**

> do i know how to write fights? no  
> will i anyway? yes
> 
> EDIT: forgot to mention that this is part of a series, but you don't have to read the first part to read this. the first part just sets up how zoro got a devil fruit & vaguely implies what it is.

The dorms are quiet. Normally, Bakugou wouldn’t mind, would probably relish in this rare moment, but after three days, it’s starting to get on his nerves. He’s done so many push-ups he’s lost count, beat up his punching bag so much it’s useless at this point, and run countless laps through the hallway. Now Bakugou’s reached a point where even training doesn’t distract him from boredom, and he has nothing left to do but sit and stare at the wall, at his still-healing injuries while all his other classmates try to surpass him, run ahead of him.

It’s frustratingly quiet, which is why a loud crash immediately catches his attention. He stomps over to the door, throws it open, and yells “ _SHUT UP, DEKU!”_ out of reflex, hands crackling.

Bakugou barely realizes in time that he’s the only one who should be in the dorms because that annoying nerd’s already back in class, unlike him. He jumps out of the way just as something slashes a hole through his door, cold sweat dripping down his back involuntarily. There’s an intruder in the dorms.

 

If anyone decided to question him, Zoro wouldn’t say that he’s lost. It’s true that he doesn’t exactly recognize where he is and who the hell was just shouting, but he’s not lost. It’s also true that his surroundings are completely different from just a few seconds ago, but that’s fairly normal when the islands are messing around with him. He’s in Wano, somewhere; he just has to find his way back to his captain, which is easy enough. Slice his way through some people to the center of the chaos, and that’s where Luffy’ll be.

A boy bursts out of one of the rooms, his hands popping with what looks like mini-explosions. Zoro grins. Finally someone who can maybe tell him where he is.

“ _Die_ ,” the kid growls, almost drowned out by the strength of the explosions coming from his hands. The explosions fill the hallway, blocking Zoro’s path. It would’ve been intimidating if Zoro were any weaker, any less experienced, but explosions are nothing new.

Zoro approaches, sword readied, and as if sensing the danger, the boy jumps out of the way, using his explosions to add to his speed. Then, the boy launches himself toward Zoro, thrusting a hand right into Zoro’s face. Grinning, Zoro licks his lips; he can taste the smoke in the air. He brings up Wado Ichimonji, hardened with Haki, to parry the explosion and presses against the boy’s hand, careful not to draw blood.

The boy’s eyes narrow further, face twisted in an ugly expression, as he shoves his other hand in Zoro’s face and sets off another explosion. Zoro, having braced himself with Haki, is unaffected, which causes the boy to unleash a chain of explosions from both hands. Zoro takes a couple steps back, which seems to make the boy smile smugly, and adjusts his stance.

 _Cut without really cutting_ , Zoro reminds himself as he strikes.

 

Bakugou falls to his knees involuntarily. He’s staring at the ground, at his hands _shaking_. The intruder sliced through him without injuring him somehow, and yet look at him. Unable to move, showing weakness to some two-bit villain. It makes him want to scream.

No sound comes out though when he opens his mouth because it feels like he’s choking, the image of himself being cut into two pieces fresh in his mind. _How is he still so weak after getting into UA, after facing down the League? Why is he in this position again, being defeated like a weakling? How is he supposed to be the Number One Hero if he—_

“Stop that,” a voice says, breaking his train of thought. _The intruder_ , Bakugou thinks viciously, immediately raising his hands to defend himself. “Your hands don’t look too good.”

“No thanks to you,” Bakugou hisses, settling for a kick. It _hurts_ , clashing against the man’s sword, even through the thick sole of his shoe. What hurts more though is how obviously carefree the man is, not even considering Bakugou a threat.

“Look, I’m not trying to hurt you. Just tell me how to get to Orochi’s castle. Or Kaido, I guess,” the man says, shrugging one shoulder. “I’m not really picky.”

Bakugou has no clue what the man’s talking about, but he shouts, “Like _hell_ I will!” anyway, charging forward. The last thing he sees is the white hilt of a sword coming right for his forehead.

 

Bakugou wakes to find his wrists tied securely, palms facing each other, but he’s otherwise unrestrained. Annoyingly, an irrational fear is the first feeling that takes hold of him, unpleasant memories surfacing without his permission. He forces his fear to go die in a hole and opens an eye, taking a look at his surroundings. The green-haired man is standing right in front of him, and they make eye contact almost immediately. Naturally, Bakugou tries to kick the man as hard as he can because hey, the guy was just asking to be kicked by not restraining Bakugou’s legs.

“C’mon, just tell me where the castle is, and I’ll be on my way,” the man says, maybe vaguely annoyed but otherwise unmoved by the kick.

“Castle? What the hell are you talking about? Think you’re gonna get on my good side by not saying anything about how I’d make such a good villain? Sorry, but you might as well run back to the League and apologize for failing in your mission,” Bakugou growls, almost snarling. The League’s logic behind kidnapping still stings. He’s _never_ going to be a villain; he’s going to be the best hero the world’s ever seen.

The man tilts his head, like a bird. “Why would I say anything like that? I don’t even know what a League is. I’m just trying to find out where Orochi is. Or Kaido. Anyone of them really. Like I said, I’m not picky.”

“And _I’m_ saying, what the hell are YOU talking about? The legend of Orochi? Who’s Kaido? What are you even trying to do if you’re not from the League?”

Bakugou knows what pity looks like when he sees it, and the man isn’t subtle with his expressions at all. It makes Bakugou want to spit in his face, so that’s what he does. “Gross,” is all the man says, wiping the spit from his face. “Man, I can’t believe the one person I capture is one who doesn’t know anything. You’re in Wano, and you don’t even know where Orochi’s castle is? Talk about sheltered.”

The man still sounds like a rambling idiot, but he also sounds so infuriatingly condescending that Bakugou tries kicking him again. It’s futile, just like the first time, but it maybe helps the rage simmering just below the surface of his skin, just a little bit.

 _Deep breaths_ , Bakugou repeats in his head over and over again so that when he opens his mouth, he doesn’t end up screaming. “I don’t know what the hell Wano is. We’re in Tokyo, Japan. Specifically, at UA, if you didn’t know. A school for heroes, like me.”

The man has his arms crossed now, an almost childish frown on his face. “Never heard of Japan before,” he says to Bakugou, and then, more to himself: “God, Luffy’s gonna lose it when he finds out I’m lost.”

“You look like a samurai wannabe, and you’ve never heard of Japan before,” Bakugou says. He’s gone right past the rage at this point and straight into acceptance. He still doesn’t know what the hell this guy wants or what he’s on, but he’s clearly interacting with some sort of crazy. A crazy guy who’s _strong_ , so as much as it hurts his pride, the best course of action at this point is probably to stall for time for one of the teachers to get here.

The man shrugs, then sighs. “Guess you’re not gonna be much help then.” And then he reaches toward Bakugou to _untie him._ Bakugou lets him do it, partly paralyzed by shock. What kind of villain just lets their hostage go? The stupid kind, as evidenced by this guy.

Bakugou checks the condition of his hands first (they’re workable, capable of handling at least one more explosion) before blasting the man in the face. When the smoke clears away, he sees the grin on the man’s (unharmed) face, his hands throbbing. It’s not a bloodthirsty grin, the kind that’s cherishing the thrill of a fight. Instead, it’s filled with mirth, stupid-looking, stretching the plans of his face. He’s also laughing now, and it sounds ridiculous.

“You said you were a hero, right?” the man asks now, and Bakugou feels himself flinch, immediately berates himself for it. “That mean you’re a marine or something? Then I’m looking forward to fighting you in the future.”

Then, the man turns around, his back vulnerable (well, not really) now, and saunters out of Bakugou’s room. He completely ignores Bakugou’s sputtering and yelling, continuing back the way he came.

Bakugou follows him because he’s not dumb enough to leave an intruder unattended in the dorms but also because he’s intrigued, despite himself. A couple minutes later, Bakugou regrets it. Somehow, the man’s found the most roundabout way to get back to where they originally started: outside Bakugou’s dorm room. If all his ridiculous answers to Bakugou’s questions hadn’t told him before that this guy had no idea what he was doing or where he was going, then this did. No wonder why he was asking Bakugou for directions.

“Your school’s built weirdly,” the man says to Bakugou, turning to face him.

“You’re not a samurai wannabe. You’re a directionless idiot,” Bakugou responds, baffled. At least some of this ridiculousness has to be an act.

“What? No! The building’s just moving around weirdly, so I can’t find my way out.”

It’s one of the most ridiculous excuses Bakugou has ever heard, and he’s heard some ridiculous ones because of the people who’ve insisted on making him their friend. “How that hell does that even make sense to you? You’re the one walking around, not the building!” Bakugou shouts, his hands crackling. “How’d you even get in here in the first place?”

“I was walking, and I bumped into this guy. Seemed like he wanted a fight, so I was gonna beat him up and ask for directions, but then I ended up here.” The man scratches his head, looking up and down the hallway as if that’ll make his answer less dumb.

“That makes no sense,” Bakugou says, just to make sure the guy knows, but he just shrugs, unbothered.

“Whatever, I’ll find my way back eventually. Can’t let Luffy and the others hog all the fights.” The man settles his hand on the hilt of one of his three swords—who the hell even needs _three_ swords, and suddenly there’s a gigantic glowing _thing_ behind him. It’s thin and long, like the slash of a sword materialized.

“What the hell is that?” Bakugou asks, pointing behind the man. “Your quirk?”

“The hell’s a quirk,” the man responds, turning around. There’s a pause as he considers the _thing_. “The hell’s that?”

“How should I know? Didn’t you do that?” _Deep breaths, deep breaths._ There’s some crackling from his palms, but it’s definitely less than it would normally be, considering how frustrated he feels. Bakugou mentally pats himself on the back.

In the next moment, Bakugou lets off a bigger explosion, but he feels it’s justified because of the sheer idiocy he’s witnessing. The man stuck one of his swords out into the _thing_ , completely lacking in self-preservation. Bakugou’s unfortunate enough to see the utter surprise on the man’s face as he’s yanked into the _thing_ and disappears. Both the man and the _thing_ are gone now, so there’s nothing left to indicate that they were ever in the dorms at all except for the hole in the door that _he’s_ gonna have to take responsibility for.

Bakugou sticks around for a while longer, staring blankly at the air, waiting for the man to reappear. After a while of nothing happening, he heads back to his room, lies down on his bed, and screams into his pillow. Maybe he hallucinated this whole thing out of boredom, and he just needs to wake up. But he walks over to his door, and it’s still ruined. How’s he supposed to explain all this to Aizawa?

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the previous part of this series was all just to set up this. zoro was Dumber than i expected so i couldnt force them to have a bonding moment
> 
> btw zoro's devil fruit is dimension travel and uh...he doesn't know how to use it bc he doesn't even know what it is
> 
> alternative titles for this: zoro gets the most lost he's ever been & help, idk how to write bnha
> 
> also, this is probably the last thing i'll post for a while (aka a solid 6 months bc school)


End file.
